To Love a Goddess
by bradinator77
Summary: So amazing. So unobtainable. Follow Percy's journey of falling in love, the love of a goddess. One-shot, for now. May add to it later. AU, obviously. Enjoy!
**First chapter is almost completely flashbacks. Probably just going to be a one-shot. Tell me if you want me to continue. 3 Reviews telling me to continue will be more than enough. Also, constructive criticism is welcome. If I do continue, I will do the entire giant war, although it will be bits and pieces of it. You will see why at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **, because Rick Riordan wrote them. Any part of this story that has any relation to his series is not mine. Any new characters I may or may not introduce WILL be mine. I don't accept OCs from readers, and that is final.**

"Yes."

Alright, let me take you back to the beginning so that what comes next will make a lot more sense.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Throne Room, after lightning thief quest…**_

 _We stormed into the throne room, or tried to, at least. The door was_ huge _,_ _so it was difficult to open. After finally managing to get the door open, we walked in with our heads high, trying to preserve what little dignity we had left. We could hear both Zeus and my father, Poseidon's, argument halt abruptly when they realized who had entered the room._

 _Zeus started to laugh, then said, "So you've come to admit your crime, have you?"_

" _No," I replied, "because it wasn't me that took your bolt, but I do know who did."_

 _I could see the disbelief and sarcasm in Zeus' face as he said, "Oh, and who do you_ claim _stole my bolt?"_

 _I paused, and looked around the room, letting it show on my face how serious I was about what I was about to say. My eyes settled on who I thought could only be Hermes, and he gulped, knowing what that look meant. "It was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," I finally said, before looking back to Zeus. My eyes then caught sight of someone else, who looked very much like Annabeth, who was at that moment standing beside me._

 _She had dark black hair in place of the blonde, and her eyes were much more cold and calculating, and I knew then that I was looking at Athena. She looked like she hated me already, and I then remembered what Annabeth told me about our parents hating each other. I knew that she, along with a few others, would never believe me without something drastic being done about it, so I then said, "I swear it on the River Styx."_

 _I was still looking straight at Athena, so I caught the small look of surprise before she covered it up._

 _Zeus then cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention._ Drama queen, _I thought, but then I heard a growl of thunder and saw Zeus angrily staring at me. So quickly, and out loud of course, I said, "No offense, though, Zeus."_

 _Some of the gods were looking at me like I was crazy, and some were stifling giggles. Zeus then stood, flashed his bolt, and said one thing I had hoped not to hear at this council meeting._

" _He is dangerous and must be destroyed," said Zeus, looking around at the council._

 _Poseidon stood to defend me, "You better think twice about this Zeus, because I know about the_ other _one that you have tried to hide from me." Hera looked furious about that and I could only wonder why, seeing as how I had no clue what they were talking about, and I still don't, for that matter._

" _We will put it to a vote," said Zeus looking annoyed. "All for the death of the illegitimate child?" he asked, which was pretty insulting._

 _Hera, Zeus, Artemis, Athena, and Ares raised their hands, which made a total of five._

" _All for my son staying alive?" Poseidon asked._

 _Aphrodite, Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Demeter raised their hands, making a total of six. Dionysus abstained, of course, because he was asleep. So much for my thoughts of all-mighty and powerful gods._

 _Either way, I was happy, because I got to live. Once you realize that you are a demigod, you sort-of become easy to please._

 _I took one last look around, before I decided that I should leave before anyone changes their mind. As my eyes met Athena's again, I saw a look that only promised pain. I had to hold back any sarcastic thoughts, just in case she could hear them. Annabeth, Grover, and I walked out of the throne room, just happy to be alive._

 _ **At the Hoover Dam…**_

 _My exits were blocked, and I had no way out. Then I saw the elevator. I almost face-palmed, but I didn't have time for that. I ran towards the elevator as fast as I could. The doors were just about to close as I stepped in. I could hear the annoyed chatters of the skeletons behind me as the doors closed._

 _The tour guide was saying something, but I tuned her out so that I could think. Finally, tired of waiting, I asked, "does the elevator lead to the snack-bar?" I heard a few laughs._

" _Didn't you hear my riveting speech earlier?" the tour guide asked._

 _I froze. I recognized that voice from somewhere. Just then, the elevator doors opened, and I stepped out. As I was about to turn the corner though, the tour guide said, "Oh, and young man? There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it."_

 _I turned, and looked into her stormy-grey eyes. Athena. Now you might think that seeing Athena surprised me, but what_ really _surprised me is the fact that she didn't kill me. She didn't even look like she wanted to kill me. And what surprised me even more was the fact that when her face wasn't screaming, "I will kill you, and have fun doing it," she didn't look half-bad._

 _Then her eyes narrowed, and I ran around the corner. I guess she heard that. I just hoped that the gods didn't decide to vote on my life again. I had a feeling that I couldn't count on her vote the next time. Oh well, it's not like she would vote to keep me alive either way. I might as well have fun with it._

 _ **Winter Solstice, a couple of weeks later…**_

 _We could see Olympus in the distance. It was somehow even more beautiful at night. All of the gods and goddesses were up. I took a second to wonder if they even_ had _to sleep. Probably not. When the pegasi landed, Thalia awoke with a jolt. She freaked out for a second, thinking we were still in the air. When she finally calmed down, we walked to the throne room doors. That time, however, the doors opened themselves. I guess they were expecting us that time._

 _The gods and goddesses fell silent as we walked in. Grover was kneeling at Zeus' feet. He looked to Zeus for permission to join us, and Zeus gave it. Grover ran at us and gave us all a big hug. I found out how scary a charging satyr could be._

 _When he let go, I looked around and saw that Artemis had gotten off of her throne and shrunk down to human size._

" _These heroes have done us a great service. I would see them rewarded," she said, looking perfectly calm, even though she was one-third the size of those around her. "Does anyone disagree?"_

 _Of course she had to ask._

 _Athena chose that time to make her move. "I am glad my daughter was brought back safe, but there is still the problem of the other two, along with the monster."_

 _I realized that she was talking about Thalia and me instantly, but it took me a second to figure out the 'monster' she spoke of._

" _Bessie?" I asked, wondering how they could kill something so innocent. "She hasn't done anything wrong."_

 _My father shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"_

" _It could prove to be our downfall if we let it live. It is a risk we can't take," Athena said._

" _I can see your point, but what if she were to be protected by you Olympians personally. That way, you could keep an eye on her. It would also ensure that she isn't reformed later, outside of your control," I said, and I could see the change in Athena's eyes as she studied me in a new light._

" _There is still the matter of both you and my half-sister. Thalia's birthday is tomorrow, and either way, the prophecy will come about then."_

 _Artemis then spoke up. "I am in need of a new lieutenant, and Thalia could fill that spot."_

 _I knew she would accept, so it didn't surprise me when she instantly agreed and said the oath. I then realized that without Thalia, I was guaranteed to be the prophecy child._

" _We will now vote on whether or not the son of Poseidon will be allowed to live," Zeus said, and that also didn't surprise me. "All for execution…"_

 _Zeus, Ares, and Hera raised their hands. It surprised me that Athena didn't vote to kill me. She did, after all, bring up the whole 'must not be trusted' thing. Artemis was the one that brought up the fact that we should be rewarded, so it didn't surprise me that she didn't vote to kill me._

 _Everyone else, including Dionysus, voted to keep me alive. That made two less death votes than the time before, so at that point I felt that I was getting pretty popular amongst the gods and goddesses. Note the sarcasm._

 _ **Solstice Party…**_

 _The party was amazing. The Muses were jamming out, and I could tell that everyone heard what they wanted to, mostly based on the totally different dances that people were doing. Some people were waltzing, while others were grinding and – you know, it's not important what they were doing. I will tell you that my fourteen year old eyes may have been scarred forever._

 _I danced with one goddess, but after failing horribly I decided that I would just hold off on dancing until I actually learned how._

 _A few hours later, well after midnight, I saw Athena walking towards me. At first I was freaking out, but then I remembered that she voted not to kill me, so I calmed down a little. I decided that being polite would still be required, seeing as how she was a goddess and all._

 _When she approached, I bowed low and said, "My lady." I stayed in my bow until she said, "Rise."_

 _After I did so, I looked into her eyes. My breath caught. I couldn't move. It hit me then that she may have been the most beautiful woman on earth. And Olympus. She narrowed her eyes, but I was so lost in them that I wasn't thinking about any consequences._

" _I would appreciate it if you didn't think such things," she said, bringing me out of my trance-like state._

 _I jumped back, blushing hard. "Apologies, my lady," I said, blushing hard._

" _It's fine," she said. "Just don't let it happen again. I don't approve of your friendship with my daughter. You being close to her will only bring her trouble." It was my turn to narrow my eyes._

" _I can't and won't stop being friends with your daughter just because you tell me to. She is a good friend, and if she wants to be my friend I won't stop her, either." As her eyes narrowed even more I realized that she could easily kill me. Unlike Ares, she wouldn't make any rash decisions that would end up failing. If she wanted to kill me, she would have a carefully thought-out plan. It would not fail._

 _For the twentieth time that day, I was afraid I was going to die._

 _ **Dream, during the Battle of Manhattan…**_

 _After I finished checking up on Annabeth, Thalia made me go to sleep. I didn't realize how tired I was until she told me that I looked like I was about to pass out. In fact, I almost_ did _pass out. I managed to make it to a bed first, but only just. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow._

 _Dream_

 _I was in a room, and battle maps were all around. I seemed to be the only one there._

 _Or at least, that was what I thought until I turned around. Athena was standing directly behind me. So close, in fact, that I briefly wondered how I didn't feel her breathing down my neck. I blushed at the closeness and jumped back._

 _I bowed as low as I possibly could, remembering the last time we spoke._

" _M-my Lady…" I said, worried about what she might do to me._

" _You may rise," she said. I did so as fast as possible, not wanting to upset her._

" _I warned you that Annabeth would get hurt if you remained friends, and now you have almost cost my daughter her life. You_ will _stop being friends with her, or you will die."_

 _I had been scared for my life before, but that time I actually almost peed myself. "Y-yes my Lady. Of course, my Lady," I said, wondering why I was agreeing to it. Annabeth was one of my best friends, and I was ready to throw out my friendship with her too easily._

 _I knew that it was Athena's doing. It was like I just couldn't disagree with her. I felt like she had done something to make me that way, but I couldn't figure out what it was._

 _As I looked up into her eyes, I discovered what it was. It was her. Nothing in particular, just her. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her_ everything _._

 _She was doing this to me just by being her. I didn't know if she was reading my mind or not, but at that point I didn't care. In fact, I wanted her to know._

" _M-my Lady?" I said, nervous beyond belief._

" _I know," she said, softly, before my dream ended, and I woke up sweating._

 _ **Throne Room, after battle with Kronos…**_

 _The gods burst into the throne room, looking ready for battle. Of course, they were all still worn from their battle with Typhon, but they were still dressed in armor. They all had a fierce look to them. I looked around them all, but stopped when my eyes fell upon Athena. She looked_ very _fierce. I must say, it was a good look on her._

 _The gods now looked confused. "Where is our father?" Zeus asked, trying to take control of the situation._ Drama queen, _I thought. Thunder rumbled, but I just rolled my eyes._

" _You do realize that you just proved my point, don't you?" I asked/said. The thunder only got louder._

" _Where is our father?" he demanded._

" _He is gone," I said, "destroyed by the one who sought to bring him back."_

" _Luke?" Hermes said, with a look on his face that told me he wasn't very surprised by that._

" _Yes, it was your son. He died a hero," I said._

 _Hermes looked upset, but didn't say anything. I turned to the rest of them._

" _I hope he will achieve Elysium," I said, looking at Hades._

" _He might," he said, receiving a glare from Hermes. "Oh, ok. I guess I can let him through."_

" _Let the council commence," Zeus said._

 _They all talked for a little while, but it was mostly Zeus. He was going on and on about the courage of the gods and all of that stuff. I mean seriously, we had just fought off an army at their gates. That was their job, and we did it for them. Courage of the gods my butt._

" _Oh, and would you like to take on Typhon, little hero?" Hera said, and I stopped my previous train of thought. "Exactly," she said._

 _I decided to think about something else after that. Unfortunately, my thoughts went towards a certain brunette goddess soon after. I could tell that the gods were still reading my thoughts though, because every once in a while, one of them would look at me in shock. Athena, however, was looking at me in amusement._

 _That was fairly surprising, given the situation._

 _Eventually, talking amongst the gods died down. Zeus commanded their attention before speaking._

" _Would anyone deny that these heroes deserve a reward for their actions in the war?"_

 _No one spoke._

" _We are in agreement, then."_

" _Grover Underwood, please step forward," Zeus said. Grover went forward, nervousness showing on his face. He bowed before Zeus. Dionysus spoke._

" _I have decided to make you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders. Yes, yes, that means you will be revered by others of your kind and all of that nonsense. Blah, blah, blah."_

 _He then proceeded to pass out._

 _After he was dragged out of the way, my father spoke._

" _Tyson, my son, we have decided to make you general of the cyclopes army. You may have a weapon of choice. Any weapon."_

" _Stick!" he shouted._

" _Yes, you will be given a new… stick. The best stick that may be found," Zeus said._

" _Annabeth, my own daughter."_

 _Annabeth stepped forward, a bundle of nerves._

" _We have noticed that Olympus is now a – well, a mess," Athena said. "We could use magic to make it the way it was before, but we have decided that it could use some improvement. We offer to you, my daughter, the chance to do so yourself. As the official Architect of Olympus."_

 _Annabeth stepped away, muttering about blueprints and other stuff that would have bored me to death had I been listening._

" _Perseus Jackson," Zeus said, and the Throne Room was suddenly very quiet. You could have possibly heard a pin drop._

" _You have done Olympus a great service. We, as a council, have decided to bestow upon you one gift. Any gift that you want. We know what you will ask for. Yes, if you want you will be made immortal, a god, lieutenant of you father, forever."_

 _I was stunned. I didn't know what to think. I could live forever. I could do amazing things as a god. I looked at my father. I could live with him for eternity. Never dying, never forgotten._

 _I looked at Athena, the most beautiful goddess I know. Aphrodite huffed at that one. I would have forever to find out if she returned the feelings I knew that I had for her._

And that brings everybody up to speed.

"Yes, but only on one condition."

"And what would that be," I hear Zeus say.

"The other demigods out there. They have fought, and died, for me to be standing here right now. They deserve something, too," I say.

"What would you have us give them?" Zeus asks.

"Attention."

"What?" Zeus asks, looking at me in disbelief.

"Just pay attention to your children. All the children, of _all_ of the gods. Give them all a place at camp. We can build new cabins. Cabins for all of the gods and goddesses. Major and minor. If you had paid more attention to your children, none of this would've happened. It only makes sense, to prevent future wars such as this one," I say.

"He makes a point," Athena says, now smiling at me. Hmm, I could get used to that.

"It shall be done," Zeus says.

They stand up, and shoot their powers into me. It feels amazing, but very painful. Eventually, I pass out from the pain.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed. The whole room gives off a faint golden glow. I feel great, though, and wonder how I got here.

Then I remember.

I'm a god now.

It's a liberating feeling shoots through me. I feel so free as a god.

Suddenly I feel another presence in the room. I look around, to see Athena standing next to the bed.

"My Lady."

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore, right?" she says, looking amused.

"Yes, but I want to," I say, smirking back at her.

She sighs. I gulp.

"About these… feelings that you have –"

"I apologize my Lady, but it can't be helped."

"I understand that, Percy, but you really should try to stop them." Huh. She just called me Percy. A feeling of elation rises in me.

"I can't, my Lady, and I don't think I ever will."

"Ok, Percy, but know this. I may never return those feelings that you have for me."

"I know, my Lady, but I do have to try."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
